Séance Photo
by PaNsS
Summary: Hermione Granger, photographe, croise à nouveau la route de Draco Malefoy, 5 ans après leur dernière année à Poudlard... Comment vont-ils réagir ?
1. Chapter 1 : On ne remue pas le passé

**Chapter 1 : On ne remue pas le passé…**

**_Clack... .Clack, Clack...Clack... »_**

Le bruit sec de l'appareil photo résonnait singulièrement dans le silence pesant, mais respecté du modèle et de la photographe, de la somptueuse pièce qui servait de studio. Toujours silencieux le jeune top changeait régulièrement de pose, tout en utilisant le gros fauteuil de cuir brun, avec une grâce et une élégance rares et plus que remarquables. Bien qu'elle soit de l'autre côté de l'objectif, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler cet homme auquel le fauteuil soulignait les cheveux blonds platine. Pourquoi l'avait-il contactée pour faire ses photos, une semaine auparavant ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait revenir ? La plaie de son cœur en était d'autant plus douloureuse...

_**CLACK !**_

Plus de photos. La carte était déjà finie... Enfin « déjà ». En effet, cela faisait une heure et demie que les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans cette pièce, dans ce silence, dans leur pensée, dans leur nostalgie...

Essayant d'adopter une expression impassible sur le visage, Hermionne Granger se redressa, éteignit son appareil et commença à le ranger soigneusement, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le jeune Malefoy.

**- Voilà...**

Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à dire, bien qu'elle aurait désiré mieux.

**- Merci...**

Lui répondit-il simplement, en attrapant son impair beige sur le portemanteau. Il avait gardé cette même voix traînante qu'elle lui connaissait depuis toujours... Nouveau coup de couteau.

Faussement affairée avec son appareil, Hermionne entendit les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner en direction de la porte d'entrée. Oh non ! Surtout pas ! Elle ne voulait pas qu 'il la laisse, elle voulait juste qu'il reste 5 minutes...Pour quoi faire ? Pour souffrir un peu plus encore ? Souffrir peut-être mais elle le voulait...

**- Draco !**

Elle l'avait appelé, répondant à une impulsion stupide, mais elle l'entendit revenir. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Rien, ce serait le plus simple.

**- Qu'y a-il ?**

**- Je... Donne-moi une minute...S'il te plaît...**

Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots avec une pointe de supplique. Elle s'avança un peu vers lui. Semblant comprendre la requête de la jeune femme, une onde de tristesse passa dans les yeux gris acier de Draco, et dans lesquels Hermione se perdait déjà... Pourtant, son visage restait de marbre.

**- Alors, c'était pour ça ?**

Elle acquiesça lentement, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient déjà de larmes.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de remuer le passé Hermionne. Ça fait 5 ans, c'était notre jeunesse, notre insouciance... Notre liberté. Mais c'est fini maintenant.**

Pour lui peut-être... Peut-être que c'était du passé, qu'en fin de compte rien de tout ça ne l'avait changé et n'avait changé sa vie mais elle... Le passé avait régi sa vie. Plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant maintenant... Mais après tout il ne savait pas lui...

**- Il ne fallait pas réapparaître du jour au lendemain !**

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, certainement parce qu'il reconnut là la Gryffondor qu'il avait côtoyée à Poudlard.

**- Bien..Puisque tu le veux...**

Il s'interrompit, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait de lui proposer.

**- Et bien ?**

Hermionne essuya rapidement ses larmes en attendant que Draco finisse sa phrase... Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

**- Rien. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'attarde Granger , c'est tout !**

Le ton hautain et sans réplique qu'il avait utilisé surpris Hermionne. Lui, qui avait tant d'assurance, tant d'élégance, lui qui était si gentleman avec elle, venait soudain de reprendre le masque arrogant et méprisant du parfait petit Serpentard qu'il avait été pendant 6 ans... Masque qu'il n'avait plus jamais utilisé depuis sa 7e année...Avec elle tout du moins.

À nouveau les yeux chocolat d'Hermionne s'emplir de larmes. Comment avait-elle pu être assez sotte pour espérer qu'il aurait pu, à nouveau, avoir une quelconque relation avec elle ? Elle, la sang-de-bourbe-miss-je-sais-tout...

Elle le supplia du regard, ne pouvant se résigner de le laisser partir une fois de plus.

**- Draco...S'il te plaît... Juste un peu...**

Le visage d'Hermionne était inondé des larmes de sa désillusion. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte, plus assez forte de le voir partir... Non vraiment plus assez forte de résister.

**- Adieu Hermione...**

Une dernière fois, elle le savait désormais, une unique et dernière fois, comme leur unique mois, leur unique nuit... Il plongea son regard loin dans celui chocolat de la jeune femme, cherchant à y trouver une quelconque trace d'espoir peut-être, puis tourna les talons, traversa rapidement l'appartement luxueux et sortit... La porte claqua, faisant éclater le cœur de la jeune femme, qui s'effondra à terre...

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

C'était une plainte déchirante que la jeune photographe avait hurlée avec désespoir, le visage ravagé par les larmes...


	2. Chapter 2 : Déjàvu !

Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma mini-fiction sur Draco et Hermione. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis :-D !!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Déjà-vu !**

Draco était furieux, furieux contre lui-même. Après tout pourquoi l'avait-il contacté une semaine plus tôt, prétextant il ne sait quel contrat ? Certes elle aussi avait trouvé un prétexte pour qu'il revienne aujourd'hui... Mais pourquoi ? Pour souffrir un peu plus encore ? Rageant contre sa stupidité, ce qui est rare chez un Malefoy, il flanqua un bon coup de pied dans une poubelle de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ragea plus encore se prenant le pied en sautillant sur place. Foutus moldus, ce n'était pas que du toc qu'ils fabriquaient. Boitillant légèrement il continua sa route fulminant plus que jamais. Jamais il n'aurait dû la revoir... Jamais ! Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, son cœur écorché et son pied en compote... Il aurait pu transplaner mais il voulait se détendre un peu en marchant jusqu'au parc... Éviter que Blaise ne le voit dans cet état et ne commence à lui poser ses questions incessantes et agaçantes.

Marchand plus vivement, enfin boitillant plus vivement dans le vent frais de l'automne, il inspirait à grande goulée d'air pour se calmer, ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser lorsqu'il bousculait un passant. Il regarda l'heure, il était en retard, c'était peu commun chez lui... Mais il ne prit pas la peine de transplaner pour arriver à l'heure, après tout Blaise attendrait et c'est tout.

Au grand plaisir du blond, le Parc était peu fréquenté à cette heure de l'après-midi, bien qu'il sût que ça ne durerait qu'une petite heure, mais au moins il serait tranquille pendant une heure et n'aurait pas besoin de se retenir d'envoyer des sorts à tous ces passants moldus trop bruyants à son goût. Au loin, il aperçut la surface scintillante de l'étang du parc, et sur l'autre berge, debout près d'un banc, s'impatientant, la silhouette de Blaise. Cependant Draco ne se pressait pas, son pied lui faisait mal, et malgré ce détail il gardait une fière allure. Inspirant toujours à grandes goulées d'air, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le bas de son impair était tiré à coup sec. Plus surpris que furieux, il baissa la tête pour en connaître la cause.

-** M 'zieur ! Vous pouvez nous z'aider ... z'il vous plaît ? On arrive pas à reprendre mon ballon dans l'arbre là-haut !**

Une petite fille, pas plus haute que trois pommes, le regardait fixement avec ses grands yeux gris, en lui montrant vaguement le fameux arbre, et surtout en attendant une réponse. Draco la regardait avec une impression de déjà-vu, totalement ridicule d'ailleurs. Il ne répondait toujours pas, trop... Surpris.

**- CISSY ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on t'a élevée quand même ? Depuis quand on accoste les gens qu'on ne connaît pas ?**

La petite fille se retourna brusquement en lâchant l'impair de Draco qui releva la tête pour connaître la mère de la petite.

**- Monsieur je suis vraiment d....**

La jeune femme se tut immédiatement en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui n'en était pas moins surpris de la rencontrer.

**- Scorpius, Narcissa on y va !**

Draco aperçut alors un petit garçon aussi haut et aussi âgé que la première, mais il était blond, avec un petit nez en pointe et des yeux chocolat. Leur ressemblance était frappante bien qu'ils soient de sexes différents et de couleurs de cheveux différentes.

**- Weasley !**

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malefoy.**

Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à « engager » la conversation avec la cadette des Weasley mais quelque chose le déranger chez les enfants : leurs apparences ou leurs prénoms ?

**- Je ne savais pas que Potter avait des gènes de blond.**

Lança t-il ironiquement en fixant le petit Scorpius qui s'agrippait à la main de Ginny. La jeune femme rousse lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

**- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

Lui lançant un dernier regard plein de reproche, que Draco ne comprenait pas réellement, elle entraîna les deux jumeaux par la main, malgré les protestations râleuses du petit blond qui semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé pour son âge.

Draco continua son chemin, légèrement « affecté » par cette rencontre. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu le tiraillait. Il arriva enfin à hauteur de Blaise, qui lui sauta littéralement dessus, pour lui faire remarquer son retard. Le jeune Malefoy soupira et partit en compagnie de Blaise qui commençait déjà à lui poser mille questions par rapport au prénom de l'enfant que Pansy allez avoir d'ici quelques mois.

**- Je veux mon ballon Ginny !**

**- Ca suffit Scorpius ! Je t'en achèterais un autre si tu veux mais il faut qu'on rentre maintenant.**

Ginny tirait littéralement le petit qui râlait depuis leur départ du parc... Depuis leur rencontre avec Draco Malefoy. Il ne savait rien, mais il s'en douterait, elle en était sûre, il n'était quand même pas dupe. Elle avait aussi aperçut Zabini pas très loin et lui aussi l'avait aperçu. Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à comprendre et il valait mieux que ce soit Hermione qui leur apprenne avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par eux-même.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva devant la porte du somptueux appartement de sa meilleure amie. Scorpius, qui désormais boudait, se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour se plaindre à sa mère.

**- MAMAN ! MAMAN !**

Aucune réponse. Il courait à travers les vastes pièces à la recherche de sa mère, sa sœur à sa suite. Ginny les laissa filer.

**- Hermione !**

Appela t-elle à son tour, plus calmement. Un silence inquiétant lui répondit. Elle réitéra son appel. Toujours ce silence, même les enfants ne criaient plus. Soudain un rire démentiel s'éleva du fond de l'appartement.

**- Oh non...**

Ginny courut vers le studio photo d'Hermione. Les deux enfants étaient sur le seuil et n'osaient approcher leur mère, pour cause celle-ci faisait preuve d'un spectacle affligeant : elle était allongée par terre, au milieu de photos éparses, entourée de trois ou quatre cadavres de bouteilles Whisky Pur Feu et en tenant une à moitié vide dans sa main. Réagissant très vite Ginny saisit les deux jumeaux par la main et transplana au Terrier. Ne laissant pas le temps à sa mère de lui poser de questions, elle lui confia juste les enfants et transplana à nouveau chez Hermione. La jeune femme était dans le même état où elle l'avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune rousse ne comprenait pas... Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas rechuté pareillement. Aidant Hermione à se relever tant bien que mal et riant toujours démentiellement, elle l'installa sur le canapé, elle courut chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine avec quelques cachets d'aspirine, puis les fit avaler à Hermione, pour prévenir le mal de tête dont la jeune femme allait être affublée dans peu de temps. Enfin elle remarqua les photos. Elle en saisit une et reconnut immédiatement Draco Malefoy...Puis la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le studio où elle se trouvait en ce moment même.

**- Hermione ! Draco Malefoy était-il venu ici ?**

**- Draco...**_( Hip)_** ... Bien sûr.**

À nouveau Hermione éclata d'un rire inhumain.

**- Quand ?**

Cette fois, le visage d'Hermione se figea et elle entama un mouvement de balancier, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Ginny lui reposa sa question avec plus de sévérité, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.... _"Quoique c'est comme ça qu'on parle avec quelqu'un qui en est à sa troisième bouteille de Whisky Pur feu"_, pensa t-elle.

**- Quand as-tu fait ces photos avec lui ?**

**- Au...AU...Aujourd'hui...**


	3. Chapter 3 : L'Opéra anonyme

Chapitre 3 en ligne.... Oui oui ils étaient déjà en réserve ces trois premiers chapitres ;-). Les autres chapitres par contre.. HumHum... Vraiment désolée mais ils ne soient pas encore écrits, bien que le 4 soit presque fini (encore heureuse). Brefouillons parce que je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre en attendant impatiemment vos avis (parce que c'est vraiment très motivant je vous assure ;-) )

Bon allez allez je papote je papote mais en attendant j'écris pas, pas étonnant qu'ils soien tpas encore écrits les autres hein ? ;-)

Bisooox tout le monde ! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3 : L'Opéra anonyme…**

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, se posa devant Hermione et lui tendit la patte à laquelle était accrochée une enveloppe. N'attendant aucun courrier aujourd'hui, Hermione la saisit un peu surprise.

**- C'est quoi Maman ?**

**- Une lettre pour Maman, ma puce.**

Narcissa scrutait le magnifique visage de sa mère avec curiosité, tout en avalant, enfin en essayant d'avaler proprement ses céréales. Sa mère posa la lettre sur le bout du bar et continua de lire la Gazette, n'y trouvant rien d'intéressant elle referma le journal et regarda ses deux enfants avec tendresse.

**- Scorpius arrête de jouer avec tes céréales et dépêche-toi de les avaler, Ginny va bientôt passer vous chercher.**

À nouveau boudeur, le petit blond continua de manger ses céréales, tandis que sa sœur se réjouissait de l'entendre se faire sermonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre et Ginny se glissa dans la cuisine avec une boîte de chocolat sous le bras.

**- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop les gâter !**

**- Mais ils sont tellement choux.**

Scorpius détestait qu'on les qualifie de « chou », ne comprenant pas du haut de ses 5 ans que ce n'était pas en rapport avec l'aliment, qu'il détestait tant, mais d'un adjectif affectif. Il afficha donc clairement sa mauvaise humeur pour la journée, ce qui fit sourire sa nourrice.

**- Allez les enfants zou ! Courrez chercher vos affaires et on y va, maman a du boulot.**

Pressa Ginny en voyant qu'ils avaient fini leurs petits-déjeuners. Les deux jumeaux partirent en courant vers leurs chambres pour y chercher leurs manteaux et leurs sacs. Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux dans la cuisine, et la bonne humeur avait fait place à une sourde inquiétude. En effet, la jeune rousse n'avait pas oublié l'événement qui s'était produit un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, et son regard, qui s'était posé sur la l'enveloppe fraîchement arrivée, en disait long sur ses inquiétudes. Hermione le savait, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas abordait le sujet, elle avait suffisamment honte.

Ginny s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sur la lettre, mais referma sa bouche lorsque les enfants déboulèrent dans la cuisine. Alors adoptant un air décontracté elle salua sa meilleure amie, et sortit en compagnie de ses filleuls.

Ayant un peu de temps avant d'accueillir le mannequin qui devait posait pour un magasin de mode, elle rangea sa cuisine puis se décida enfin à ouvrir la mystérieuse lettre. Elle sortit de l'enveloppe une petite feuille légère où étaient inscrits quelques mots d'une écriture fine, et une invitation cartonnée. Intriguée elle inspecta avec attention l'invitation, enfin qui ressemblait à une invitation en premier lieu. Mais sa première intuition ne l'avait pas trompée : c'était bel et bien une invitation à un opéra lors de la soirée du samedi suivant. N'ayant pas plus d'informations sur ce bout cartonné, hormis l'heure, la date et le titre de la pièce, elle espéra en savoir un peu plus en lisant le papier qui semblait être un mot d'explication.

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je souhaite garder l'anonymat, mais je peux vous assurer que nous nous connaissons de longue date. Je suis certain que cette soudaine invitation vous est quelque peu déconcertante, mais j'ose espérer que vous l'accepterez et que vous vous rendrez samedi prochain à l'adresse et dans la loge que je vous ai réservée..._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées. »_

Retournant la lettre, si l'on puit la nommer ainsi, Hermione chercha au dos une quelconque information sur l'identité de l'auteur de cette invitation, mais rien n'y figurait. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé cette invitation ? Qui était susceptible de savoir qu'elle adorait l'opéra ? Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de lui faire plaisir à ce point ? Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte, alors posant sa lettre sur le bar, comme précédemment, elle alla ouvrir pour commencer sa journée de photographe.

Le fameux Samedi était arrivé. Après avoir longtemps réfléchi à la meilleure des solutions concernant l'invitation, c'est-à-dire refuser ou accepter, Hermione s'était décidée de s'y rendre. Après tout que risquait-elle ? La guerre était finie depuis 5 ans, la plupart des mangemorts étaient à Azkaban et bien que certains soient encore en liberté, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Bien sûr ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait répondu Harry, Ginny ou encore Ron s'ils étaient venus à apprendre ces plans du samedi soir. Mais elle avait prétendu en certain Mr Smith à la place de l'anonyme, un bon client avait-elle dit qui était fort sympathique. Ainsi elle n'avait en rien changé l'histoire hormis ce certain Mr Smith. Aux Alentours de 18h, elle avait déposé Narcissa et Scorpius chez les Potter, bien que leur mariage n'était prévu que pour l'été prochain, puis était retournée chez elle où l'attendait une styliste, qui avait pris soin de lui choisir une magnifique robe pour l'occasion, car, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son mystérieux « Prince Charmant », la jeune brune avait décidé de se faire la plus élégante possible. Enfin elle s'était fait relever ses cheveux bruns, s'était faite maquiller, et s'était rendue, comme prévu, à 20h devant l'Opéra.

Se présentant à l'accueil, Hermione sortit son invitation et le jeune homme lui indiqua comment s'y rendre. Il allait se tourner vers d'autres clients...

**- Une dernière chose, s'il vous plaît monsieur **.

Surpris le jeune homme la regarda, puis aquiesca.

**- J'aimerais savoir si... il serait possible de connaître l'identité de la personne qui m'a réservé cette loge ?**

Cette fois, il écarquilla les yeux, réellement décontenancé par la question de la jeune femme. Il balbutia un « Attendez là je vais voir celui qui s'occupe des réservations » et partit l'air intérieurement agité. Hermione ne pensait pas pouvoir tirer quoique ce soit sur l'identité de la personne mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, donc elle attendit patiemment le retour du jeune homme, qui revint quelque minute plus tard accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et habillé d'un costard noir, avec un air très solennel.

**- Miss Granger ?**

Demanda t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

**- C'est moi-même, Monsieur.**

**- J'ai appris que vous désiriez connaître le nom de la personne qui vous a conviée ici ce soir.**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais nous n'avons en aucun cas l'autorisation de vous révéler le nom de vôtre... Hum... disons « Prince Charmant ».**

Au moins une chose était sûre : C'était un homme qui l'avait invitée ici... Mais ce n'était pas assez. Bien sûr elle pourrait utiliser un sort de confusion ou un quelconque autre sort, mais elle ne jugeait pas très honnête de le faire.

**- Bien sûr Monsieur, je comprends. Mais permettez- moi d'insister. Est-il réellement impossible d'en connaître l'identité ?**

**- Non Mademoiselle, je suis navré. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser, mais on me réclame ailleurs, donc je vous prie de bien vouloir rejoindre votre loge.**

Légèrement frustrée, Hermione remercia, par pure politesse, l'homme et se rendit à cette fameuse loge.

Après avoir monté un certain nombre de marches, Hermione se retrouva devant une porte, LA porte qui la séparait peut-être des réponses à ses questions... Inspirant un grand coup, elle appuya la poigné et poussa lentement la porte, de peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Et pourtant... La loge était vide, totalement dépourvue d'un être vivant. Malgré qu'elle soit déçue, Hermione ne pue s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil confortable et ne pu être qu'éblouie par la beauté de la salle. Bien sûr elle était déjà venue dans cet opéra, mais l'excellente situation de la loge la rendait encore plus somptueuse : les lourds rideaux de velours pourpre semblaient refléter leur couleur rougeoyante sur les murs couverts d'or. Oubliant tout, jusqu'à son « Prince charmant », faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait, elle se laissa aller à la douce mélodie que venait d'entamer l'orchestre.

Quatre heures plus tard, la jeune femme vibrait encore du spectacle, lorsqu'elle sortit sur le trottoir. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié un opéra, et même l'absence d'identité de son « Prince Charmant » ne pouvait entamer son enthousiasme qui frisait l'euphorie. Avec la légèreté d'une ballerine, la jeune femme marchait, ne se pressant pas, sur le trottoir, balayé par le froid mordant d'un soir d'automne. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à la bulle qui commençait déjà à se dissiper, ne pouvant résister à l'assaut du monde réel qui exigeait de reprendre ses droits. Soudain tout éclata, Hermione venait de s'apercevoir de l'absence de son sac : elle avait dû l'oublier dans sa loge. Poussant un profond soupir, elle se résignait à retourner à l'opéra...

**« C'est cela que vous cherchez ? »**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dîner révélateur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici enfin mon Chapitre 4 :-D. La fin et la vérité se rapproche dangereusement pour nos petits protégés n'est-ce pas ? ;-) Je peux vous dire qu'il ne restera plus qu'un ou deux chapitres au maximum.

J'essaierais de ne pas mettre autant de temps à le poster mais je crains que ce ne soit difficile :-S... Désolée encore !

Je précise aussi que ce chapitre est pour moi moyennement bien écrit et qu'il approche la médiocrité, désolée de ne pas avoir fait mieux :-S... Voilà voilà

Laissez vos impressions ça m'aidera pour la suite :-D

X.o.X.o :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione crût défaillir en reconnaissant la voix, cette voix traînante qu'elle connaissait depuis trop longtemps. Se pouvait-il seulement que ce soit **lui** ? Une seule solution pour le savoir : se retourner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Elle ferma les yeux, s'apercevant à quel point la brise d'automne était mordante, puis se retourna lentement… Sans ouvrir les yeux.

**- Tiens donc ! Suis-je devenu si moche que tu ne peux plus m'admirer ?**

Elle entendit un petit rire nerveux accompagner la voix. Mais elle, elle ne riait pas.

- **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est risible, Mr Malefoy !** Répliqua t-elle froidement, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Il était adossé nonchalamment à un lampadaire et jouait avec la fermeture du petit sac de perle. Non, décidément il était toujours aussi magnifique, songea Hermione. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça et elle était bien décidée de lui faire face et ne pas se laisser submerger par ces émotions, comme le jour où il l'avait abandonnée. Cependant il se redressa légèrement surpris par la réplique cinglante d'Hermione. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas et le fixait froidement. Mais lorsqu'il agita le petit sac de perle, son regard se détacha du visage angélique.

**- Je pense que c'est à toi**, dit-il simplement.

**- Oui merci…**

Hermione prit le sac des mains de Draco, lui frôlant la peau douce de sa main, c'est alors qu'une question lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

**- Comment as-tu pu avoir mon sac Draco ?**

Mais Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer comme s'il eut s'agit d'une évidence. Comment avait-il eut son sac ? Elle était à l'opéra ! Alors comment se pouvait-il qu'il se retrouve avec son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans la loge spécialement réservée pour elle, par un parfait inconnu. _« Un inconnu ? Mais oui bien sûr ! » _

**- Draco…. C'était … toi ?** Balbutia t-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Quoi donc ?** Demanda t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**- Je… Mais ça **! Explosa t-elle en lui fourrant l'enveloppe du mystérieux inconnu dans les mains.

À son grand énervement, Draco se mit à rire.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrai autant de temps à comprendre, Hermione.**

Ainsi c'était lui ? Lui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, lui qu'il l'avait par deux fois rejetée, et lui qui pensait que maintenant il lui serait possible de l'avoir à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé deux semaines auparavant ? La jeune femme était sidérée. Une forte envie de le frapper, de l'étrangler ou tout simplement lui faire du mal montait en elle, cependant elle parvint à garder son sérieux, jugeant peu civilisé de frapper Draco en pleine rue.

**- Non Hermione, pas ici s'il te plaît. Je te donnerais toutes les explications que tu désires mais dans un lieu plus approprié, et où nous n'avons pas à subir l'agression continue de ce vent glacial,** intervint-il en apercevant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour protester. **Si vous acceptiez mon bras Mademoiselle, je nous ai réservé une table au Palace.**

La première réaction d'Hermione fut un mouvement de recul face au bras que lui tendait galamment Draco, comme ci tout ceci n'était qu'une farce et qu'il allait partir en courant si elle approchait. Elle leva un visage apeuré vers le jeune homme, qui lui sourit pour l'inciter à approcher. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien, et inconsciemment elle avait espéré que son « Prince Charmant » soit Draco Malefoy…

Acceptant le bras que lui tendait son ange blond, Hermione se laissa guider en silence, songeant à la soirée qu'elle se devait de passer en compagnie du démon de son coeur.

Arrivant à Merlin's Street, Hermione fut étonnée de l'agitation qui animait la rue à une heure si tardive, mais en y pensant elle se trouvait dans la rue du luxe et du jeu des sorciers de Londres. La rue s'étendait sur un bon kilomètre, bordée de divers casinos, clubs, magasins de luxe ou encore hôtels prestigieux. Notamment réputée pour un bon nombre de club de jeu où la débauche régnait, et nids de différents scandales au sujet d'officiels du ministère. Une odeur douceâtre de tabac, mêlée à celle des cuisines et de l'alcool, montait au nez d'Hermione. Elle pouvait aussi remarquer, dans la douce lumière diffusée par les lampadaires et les ouvertures donnant à l'intérieur des bâtiments, quelques querelles aux portes d'un club de cartes ou d'une discothèque. Cependant ce n'est pas là que Draco s'arrêta. Il l'entraîna plus loin, vers un grand bâtiment au style antique. Imposant, la lumière se reflétait sur son marbre blanc étincelant. Comme subjuguée Hermione ne pouvait en détacher son regard, oubliant totalement l'agitation de la rue. Sur le chapiteau, elle distingua, en lettre d'or, le nom de l'établissement : The Palace.

Le couple, si l'on pouvait à nouveau les appeler ainsi, entra à l'intérieur pour découvrir un magnifique hall d'accueil, précédant une salle qui semblait tout aussi somptueuse. Immédiatement une jeune hôtesse s'approcha d'eux, dévorant Draco des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. « _Bah, pensa t-elle, je peux bien lui pardonner, c'est plutôt inévitable… _». Poliment elle demanda le nom de la réservation, sans prêter attention à la jeune femme accrochée au bras du beau blond. Ayant l'habitude du prestigieux restaurant, le jeune Malefoy, après avoir confirmé sa réservation, se dirigea, à la suite de l'hôtesse, vers la salle principale salle du restaurant. Ne faisant même plus attention à la beauté de la grande pièce, il tira une chaise pour laisser son invitée s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée de l'orchestre et la plus retirée par rapport au reste des tables du restaurant, puis il s'asseya face à elle, commandant au passage une bouteille de champagne. Alors qu'un silence, identique à celui lors de leur séance photo, s'installait, Draco se sentit assailli de questions : avait-il bien fait de la contacter de nouveau ? N'avait-il pas fait preuve d'un égoïsme dont seul les Malefoy en avaient le secret ? Pourquoi tout simplement ?

Cependant il fut bien vite tiré de ses pensées par une Hermione légèrement intimidée par l'endroit.

**- C'est vraiment… Magnifique,** avoua t-elle en jetant un regard à la pièce.

**- En effet, c'est un hôtel plus que remarquable, non seulement par sa beauté mais aussi par sa qualité.**

**- Je vois que tu t'y connais.**

**- Le luxe, le jeu, l'alcool sont mon univers…**

**- Et les filles aussi,** coupa t-elle sèchement.

Draco en fut quelque peu déconcerté : aurait-elle eu échos de ses aventures plus que nombreuses au cours de ses 5 dernières années ? Mais question de fierté, il se contenta d'adopter un masque impassible, fixant froidement Hermione, qui lui rendit son regard.

**- On n'a rien perdu de son ego, Malefoy.**

**- Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours.**

Cependant leur échange fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un serveur, leur présentant le champagne. À peine la coupe fut déposée devant Hermione qu'elle la but d'une traite pour s'en faire resservir une de suite qu'elle sirota plus tranquillement. Draco se réjouit de savoir qu'elle avait enfin laissé tomber les principes qu'elle chérissait tant à Poudlard : pas d'alcool entre autres. Tous deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées plus ou moins sombres jusqu'au moment où ils en furent tirés par une serveuse qui venait prendre leur commande. La serveuse était sur le point de repartir lorsque…

**- Rajoutez une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu.**

Draco avait-il bien entendu ou étais-ce un tour de son imagination, dû à la fatigue de ces derniers jours ? Tout semblait porter à croire qu'il avait bien entendu, il était bel et bien dans un somptueux restaurant avec Hermione Granger et la serveuse venait de repartir légèrement troublée.

**- Tu ne devrais pas boire d'alcool…**

**- De quoi je me mêle toi ? Tiens d'ailleurs, tu me dois des explications,** reprit-elle sérieuse, froide et implacable.

Devant le regard insistant et blessé de la jeune femme, Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, qu'elle avait attendu trop longtemps de connaître les raisons de son abandon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune Malefoy perdit de son assurance. Bien qu'il aurait préféré profiter un peu plus de la soirée avant d'en arriver au « but », il se résigna.

**- Hermione, j'étais un Sang Pur, employé au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait tous les pouvoirs sur moi, mais pas seulement, sur tous ceux que j'aimais. Hermione, tu faisais partie de ceux que j'aimais…**

Il marqua une courte pause en réunissant le courage de redresser la tête et regarder Hermione dans les yeux. À son grand étonnement, toute la colère avait disparu de ses yeux et elle semblait triste, peinée ou peut-être était-ce une quelconque trace de pitié vis-à-vis du lâche qu'il avait été, qu'il est et qu'il restera ? S'apercevant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à l'interrompre, il reprit.

**- J'ai été lâche oui. J'ai préféré ma vie à ton bonheur, j'ai préféré sauver mon honneur en me disant que c'était pour toi, pour ton bien. Je ne mérite pas que tu écoutes mes excuses soit disant « valables ». Mais comme tu le veux… Toi, tu étais une sang de bourbe, ami avec Potter, le Survivant, et en plus un Weasley. Pour dire, tu n'avais vraiment rien pour plaire, et tu aurais été en danger s'il était venu à apprendre que tu étais convoitée par un mangemort, au Sang Pur, et qui n'était même pas fichu d'accomplir ses missions. J'avais peur Hermione. Peur pour toi et pour ma famille… Peur pour moi.**

Draco fut saisi d'un rire nerveux, faux, totalement dépourvu d'un quelconque bonheur, tellement morne qu'Hermione ressentit une vague de remords l'envahir.

**- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste, le plus sûr, le plus honorable pour tous : je t'ai lâchement abandonnée et je me suis agenouillé bien gentiment devant le Maître, scellant mon destin à côtoyer les forces du Mal. Je me suis résigné à vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience, mais je ne peux plus Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, si le cas avait été contraire, je ne serais pas là. Je…**

- **Chuuut…** L'interrompit tendrement Hermione, en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Surpris, Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler une quelconque rancœur, une envie subite de meurtre aussi qui, d'après lui, aurait été plus que légitime. Mais rien de tout cela n'était détectable, il faisait place à une étrange lueur dansant au fond des yeux noisette de la lionne.

**- Draco… Je sais. Nous sommes tous égoïstes surtout quand on aime,** confia t-elle en chuchotant.

Draco se sentait de plus en plus absorbé par cette lueur dansante. Elle dansait, dansait, l'attirait à lui inexorablement. Elle ressemblait à quelque chose qui lui était cachée et qui voulait à tout pris sortir, ne plus être enfermé. Mais quoi ? Sûrement, délirait-il à éluder de telles hypothèses… Le choc des émotions, bien que minimes chez un Malefoy. Hermione s'était penchée un peu plus vers lui, accoudée sur la table. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir son délicieux parfum lui chatouiller les narines.

**- Draco… J'ai quelque chose à te d…**

Commença Hermione, avant d'être interrompue par la serveuse, apportant les plats commandés, et apparemment ravie d'être arrivé, pensant certainement qu'elle avait contribué à la non-formation d'un couple, sûrement parce qu'elle convoitait elle-même Draco. Bien sûr elle n'avait en rien interrompue quoique ce soit… Sauf la déclaration qu'Hermione s'apprêtait de déclamer à Draco. Celle-ci refroidie par l'arrivée subite de la serveuse se rasseya bien au fond de son siège. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco : il semblait aussi s'être ressaisi. Avait-elle failli plonger ? Comment aurait-il réagi si la serveuse n'était pas arrivée ? Comment aurait-il pris la nouvelle ? Hermione doutait.

**- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? **Reprit Draco en commençant son steak de Dragon.

**- Euh…. Pardon ?** Feignit Hermione, gardant les yeux baissés sur sa fourchette.

**- Tu avais commencé une phrase avant de t'interrompre, donc tu peux la continuer,** insista t-il.

**- Je… Oui j'allais te demander comment aller Blaise ?** Mentit parfaitement Hermione.

**- Blaise ?**! Répéta t-il, surpris.

**- Oui Blaise, comment va t-il ?** Continua Hermione, de plus en plus confiante.

**- Blaise a épousé Pansy l'été dernier, et ils attendent leur premier enfant pour février.**

**- C'est … Magnifique !** S'enthousiasma Hermione.

Ainsi donc Blaise avait épousé celle qu'il avait chérie à la fin de leur 7 ème année. Hermione sourit à cette pensée : il lui aurait été impensable que Blaise Zabini, coureur de jupons renommé, aurait pu être aussi fidèle. Elle pensa alors à Ginny qui allait épouser Harry, puis Dean et Luna, puis Ron et Lavande… Serait-elle la seule abandonnée par son amour ? Draco la tira bien vite de ses pensées.

- **Et Potter ?**

**- Harry va épouser Ginny l'été prochain et…**

**- Mais ils ont déjà deux enfants, des jumeaux ?**

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : Ginny avait donc raison.

-** Des jumeaux ? Mais non voyons, tu connais la mère de Ginny, Molly n'aurait jamais accepté que…**

**- Donc qui sont Scorpius et Narcissa ?** Continua t-il.

**- Sc…Scorpius et Narcissa… ?** Balbutia t-elle, sentant le reste de sang quittait son visage. **Je … je crois que ce sont des enfants qu'elle garde.**

Draco scruta son visage. Hermione ne parvenant pas à cacher sa nervosité se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le but d'une traite. La brûlure dans sa gorge, la sensation de l'alcool se mélangeant au sang et se propageant dans tout son corps la vivifia de nouveau, et lui fit reprendre contenance.

La soirée avançait un peu plus dans la nuit. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus égayée, échauffée par l'alcool. L'atmosphère se détendait à vue d'œil entre elle et Draco. L'horloge sonnait le coup de 2h lorsque Draco invita Hermione à danser un rock. Ne tentant même pas de résister, Hermione se laissa emporter sur la piste de danse. À peine l'avait-elle effleurée qu'elle se sentit tournoyer, virevoltait à tout va par un Draco qui s'avérait être un excellent partenaire de Rock. À bout de souffle, elle se sentit bloquée dans les bras musclés du blond, collée à son corps, son haleine chaude dans le cou. La musique venait de changer. Elle sentait le désir monter en elle, un désir qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Se retournant lentement, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sentait l'effervescence montait entre eux, la fusion qui se faisait de plus en plus inévitable. Dans un désir incontrôlé, elle se saisit de ses lèvres qui lui répondirent avec un désir palpable. À ce moment, tous les souvenirs la submergeaient, tous ces baisers volés au détour d'un couloir, toute cette jeunesse gâchée, tout un amour envolé qu'elle retrouvait comme dans un rêve. Mais comme tout rêve a une fin quel qu'elle soit, tout baiser en a une aussi. Se reculant lentement de Draco, elle le sentit la presser contre lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

**- Chez toi ou chez moi ? **Lui susurra t-il tendrement à l'oreille.


	5. Chapter 5 : Seul le Présent t'appartiens

Bonjour mes Chers Lecteurs adorés !

4 MOIS !!! ... Pardon ? .... Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.... Nan bon d'accord : **JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE** ! Mais pour me tuer attendez le dernier Chapitre quand même ^^ !

Je vous jure que c'est pas de ma faute : c'est celle de l'inspiration ! :-o ! Elle m'a fait défaut ! Sans parler des cours (vous êtes autorisés à tuer mes profs par contre !) et puis l'équitation... Bon je me cherche des excuses bidon ! MDR"

Donc assez patienté je pense : Je vous présente le Chapitre 5, avant dernier de cette fic (si tout va comme je veux). Bon on change de domaine, on laisse tomber le romantisme, enfin un peu quand même, et on saute à pied joint dans une vague écriture qui prétend approcher de l'érotisme. Franchement j'espère qu'il vous plaira .... Je **VEUX TOUT** savoir sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous, et encore sincèrement désolée !

Pansy

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Seul le Présent t'appartiens**

Entraînée par Draco, Hermione sentit à nouveau la gifle cinglante du froid d'automne, brisant le nuage sur lequel elle se trouvait depuis ce baiser empli de nostalgie. La brunette frissonna, et se sentit aussitôt attirée contre le corps chaud du blond. Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure soigneusement coiffée, et inspira longuement son parfum. Ses joues se rosirent légèrement à ce contact. Elle enserra timidement la taille athlétique du Prince des Serpentards, et pu sentir son tressaillement de plaisir.

**- Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué**, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Frappant comme l'éclair, une réponse interrogative trancha dans sa tête : Lui avait-il seulement manqué ? Elle l'avait haït puis aimé, et à nouveau haït mais différemment. Elle s'était interdit de penser à lui, s'était efforcée de suivre cette règle, avait préféré le haïr, le bannir de son cœur. Mais dés l'instant où il avait posé son pied sur le seuil de son appartement toutes ces règles étaient tombées en cendres. Alors non elle ne l'avait pas oublié et maintenant qu'il revenait la chercher, il lui semblait impossible qu'on l'empêche de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Un soupir (de soulagement ?) lui échappa, et elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son Prince à elle. Peu importe ce qui arriverait cette nuit, que ce soit chez elle ou chez lui, qu'elle ait deux jumeaux à charge, que ses amis désapprouvent, une certitude s'imposa à elle : elle ne le quitterait plus !

Le parfum de femmes, que dégageait Hermione, tranquillisa Draco. Ses pensées anxieuses se calèrent dans un coin de sa tête et à nouveau le désir de l'avoir pour lui échauffa tout son corps. Il la sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Pour le moment elle l'acceptait, mais pour combien de temps ? Quand le rejetterait-elle ? À nouveau il embrassa le haut de son crâne, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était on ne peut plus réelle.

Le bruit des talons d'Hermione claquait sur les pavés, répercutant sur les murs leur écho. Sec et vibrant. Puis dans un crac à peine audible au milieu de l'agitation animée de la rue, ils disparurent.

Les clés chantaient leur mélodie désordonnée, rythmées par les tremblements de la main d'Hermione, manquant la serrure de peu, paniquant un peu plus la jeune femme. Remarquant la difficulté qu'éprouvait Hermione, Draco lui saisit la main, mettant un terme aux soubresauts, et fit glisser les clés dans sa paume avant de faire retentir le déclic la lourde porte. Tous deux restèrent à contempler le bois poli, les bras ballant. Ils la regardaient, confrontés à leur sourde inquiétude qui faisait battre le sang à leurs tempes et tambourinait leurs petits cœurs d'humain contre leur poitrine.

Un couvercle de poubelle tomba, dans un bruit métallique, au-dehors.

Draco tourna instinctivement la tête vers la fenêtre, mais seule la lune lui souriait, encourageante dans son éternelle candeur. La laissant se refléter un instant dans le bleu de ses yeux, il se retourna face à la porte. Devant lui, sa jeune compagne n'avait pas bougé, subjuguée, happée par ce bois luisant de son angoisse. Sous son impair clair, avec ce teint pâle, échappant à l'astre terrible, elle semblait presque malade. Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de la lionne, et pressa son autre paume contre la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Elle frissonna face aux allures de marbre que donnait la lumière argentée à l'appartement, en se déversant par les fenêtres. Enserrant sa taille il l'entraîna à l'intérieur, et elle se laissa faire comme une marionnette dont il aurait tiré les ficelles. La porte claqua, et le silence vibra de toute son intensité.

Le regard d'argent coulait le long de la ligne gracile de la brunette, toujours immobile, hésitante. Il se lovait au creux de ses hanches, savourant d'avance la délicatesse de ce petit corps de femme. Son sang commençait à bouillonner de désir : c'était fou comment cette lionne pouvait le faire se sentir toute chose rien qu'en la regardant.

Elle esquissa un mouvement. Son manteau glissa sur ses épaules nues et tomba dans froissement feutré à ses pieds. Sa peau était blanchâtre sous l'effet des rayons de la Lune, le bleu de sa robe se tintait de nostalgie. Draco fit un pas vers elle, puis deux. Il marqua une pause, écoutant la respiration accélérée de la jeune femme, devinant sa poitrine se soulever furieusement avant de s'abattre. Un instant il l'enroba du regard, puis la rejoignit. Le parfum capiteux d'Hermione lui monta aux narines. Ses mains se calèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou laiteux. D'un mouvement lent, elle se retourna. Elle releva les yeux lentement vers lui, passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque, caressant les cheveux blonds de Draco.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que nous cherchons, je ne sais pas pourquoi on revient à tout ça, je ne sais même pas ce qu'on deviendra Draco,** chuchota t-elle en parcourant le visage du jeune homme d'un regard inquisiteur.

Il lui intima le silence en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

**- Le Passé t'as appartenu, le Futur n'est qu'incertain, seul le Présent t'appartient,** susurra t-il avant de s'approprier les lèvres d'Hermione.

La bouche d'Hermione était hésitante, tendre mais farouche. Elle était aussi innocente qu'une jeune vierge. Cinq ans avaient passé, mais rien n'avait changé. Il l'entraîna vers le fond de l'appartement, intensifiant un peu plus le ballet de leurs langues.

À regret, Hermione se libéra de l'emprise de Draco afin de reprendre son souffle. Il était saccadé et rapide. La tête lui tournait comme à son premier baiser. Elle s'agrippa au cou de Draco, saisie d'un désir vertigineux. Elle était consciente d'une seule chose : elle avait envie de lui, elle avait besoin de le sentir sur elle, en elle, autour d'elle. Elle entreprit de défaire sa veste. Il se laissa faire. Le manteau tomba à leurs pieds. Déjà, elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Le premier bouton passa bien, mais le deuxième ne partait pas. Ses petits doigts s'agitaient, s'énervaient contre ce fermoir qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Draco.

**- Du calme Beauté**, murmura t-il en lui ouvrant le bouton, on a toute la nuit !

Ignorant la remarque, Hermione s'acharnait déjà sur les suivants qui cédèrent rapidement. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Draco, satisfaite. Elle dessina les contours de ses muscles, remontant toujours un peu plus. Elle était tellement sensuelle que Draco eut du mal à ne pas lui arracher sa robe avant de la prendre contre un mur. La chemise glissa légèrement le long de son dos, et rejoignit son manteau à ses pieds. Les doigts de la jeune photographe redescendirent rapidement, et entreprirent de défaire la ceinture, mais Draco lui enserra les poignets d'un geste leste, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

**- Mmmh… Pressée ?** Questionna t-il en effleurant les lèvres de sa compagne.

Hermione se contenta de gémir vaguement.

**- Ce n'est pas très équitable, il va falloir me laisser me rattraper ma Jolie**, accusa t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'arête de sa joue.

Elle frissonna, et le fixa de ses yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la fièvre qu'il provoquait chez elle. Les doigts continuaient leur lente progression vers l'épaule. Il fit tomber la fine bretelle. Recommença avec l'autre. À nouveau, il s'occupa de ses lèvres. Elle s'échauffait tout en se livrant. Un sentiment de puissance montait en lui, se joignant au désir qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il la contourna, lâcha ses poignets, abandonna sa bouche et entreprit de défaire le lacet qui fermait sa robe. Elle soufflait de plus en plus fort, accompagnant la progression des mains de Draco.

Le long lacet tomba sur le parquet luisant. La robe glissa à son tour, découvrant le corps gracile d'Hermione. Draco se pencha vers elle, il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune Lionne et ferma les yeux en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hermione. En effet, la vue de la lingerie fine, qu'arborait Hermione, ne l'aidait en aucun cas à rester tendre et calme.

Elle joignit ses doigts à ceux Draco.

**- À moi**, souffla t-elle.

À peine avait-il pu réagir, qu'elle descendait, à la manière des chats, sur ses jambes. Le vide qu'il éprouvait le déstabilisa, puis il baissa les yeux. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et faisait céder la boucle de la ceinture. Le pantalon tomba à leurs pieds. Agilement, elle se remit à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, il la serra contre lui, s'accaparant ses lèvres. Ses doigts couraient le long du dos d'Hermione, glissant sous le boxer, caressant chaque partie de sa compagne. Alors qu'il entreprenait de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, Draco gémit furieusement lorsque Hermione glissa sa main dans son boxer. Elle eut un rire cristallin, tandis que lui tentait de reprendre son souffle. En fait il s'était trompé : Hermione n'avait plus rien de la jeune vierge qu'il avait eue cinq ans auparavant.

Elle glissa entre ses bras, entraînant son boxer au passage. Le pouls de Draco cogna brutalement contre sa poitrine quand il sentit les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione entrer en contact avec l'objet qu'elle convoitait. Non, décidément, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de leurs années d'adolescence. C'était presque un supplice tellement elle s'y prenait bien. Toutes sortes de sentiments fusaient, se rencontraient, s'opposaient dans l'esprit de Draco. Il avait envie qu'elle arrête, mais qu'elle continue aussi. Il se contenta de gémir un peu plus à chaque fois.

Jamais Hermione n'avait pris autant de plaisir à satisfaire un homme, elle en aurait presque joui si elle n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine. Après avoir avalé ce que Draco n'avait pu retenir, elle se lécha sensuellement les lèvres tout en profitant du corps que lui présentait Draco. Elle rencontra ses lèvres, s'en saisi avidement.

Cette fois, Draco parvint à dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Il saisit Hermione aux hanches et la souleva. Elle eut un rire bref en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, mais replongea rapidement sur ses lèvres, les mordillant, passant de celle supérieure à celle inférieure, mêlant leurs haleines brûlantes. Elle sentit à peine Draco l'allonger sur un lit. Il avait enlevé son dernier vêtement.

Vu de haut, ce corps de femme allongé sous lui, semblait merveilleusement exquis à Draco. Il se répandit en caresses de velours, aussi doux qu'une plume sur cette peau immaculée. Il sentit Hermione se cambrer un peu plus à chaque caresses, haletante. Draco embrassa ce grain de beauté sur le bassin d'Hermione, ses lèvres suivirent une veine qui descendait vers son bas-ventre.

Hermione se cambra brutalement, étouffant un gémissement rauque. Il avait atteint un point sensible de son anatomie, et il le savait. Draco était son alcool, pareil à un verre de Whisky Pur, brûlant le sang de ses veines. Elle mit son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir.

Alors qu'il remontait lentement le long du corps tressautant d'Hermione, Draco émit un petit rire en remarquant Hermione, le poing serré dans sa bouche. Il lui retira tendrement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, le long de sa mâchoire et mordilla son oreille. Il sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé dans son cou.

À nouveau Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Elle avait envie de lui plus que jamais. Cette fois, Draco ne se fit pas prier, répondant au désir de la jeune femme, il entama un lent va-et-vient, pénétrant lentement en elle.

Le jour pointait déjà à l'horizon. Hermione baladait un doigt sur la ligne svelte de Draco ; il dormait paisiblement, à moitié couvert du drap de soie argenté. Elle était assise en tailleur, pensive. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait chaud, une légère pellicule de sueur l'enrobait. Voulant fuir ces préoccupations, elle se leva précautionneusement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. À nouveau la gifle mordante de l'air froid d'hiver la fit frissonner. Elle entendit un mouvement derrière, elle se retourna et constata que Draco était appuyé sur un coude et la regarder. Elle lui sourit. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se glissa sous le drap. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait dans les bras de Draco.

- **Qu'allons-nous devenir ?** Soupira Draco en baisant le front d'Hermione, le regard perdu sur les photos posés sur la table de chevet.


End file.
